The Ability of Many
by Invader Mel1
Summary: Dib and Zim find a girl with a hidden past. Will they be able to recover it? Part One of The Infinity Void.
1. The Mind of Wisdom

1 Chapter 1 – The Mind of Wisdom  
  
Callista was a girl in the fifth grade whose hair dangled around each side of her neck, deep in color. It was mostly black, with a bluish tint overlapping each strand. Her shirt was of the color light blue, horizontal stripes of black, three to be precise. She wore a blue denim shirt that went below her waist, black pants, and some boots. The first day of school was upon her, at a school known only as skool. She was assigned to Ms. Bitters' class, as she had just arrived from a town so far away, it was in another dimension. How she got there is to be revealed at a later time in the story.  
  
"Class, there's a new and hopeless member to our class. Her name is Callista. Callista, take a seat next to the bigheaded kid," said Ms. Bitters.  
  
"His head's not that big," Callista pointed out.  
  
"Not that big! It's not big at all!" Dib said in response.  
  
"Right, I'm sorry. It isn't big," she said sincerely.  
  
"Ha ha, Callista has a 'crush' on Dib!" Zim said. On her way to her seat, Callista punched Zim in the face. Ms. Bitters didn't notice because she was too busy contemplating the DOOM of the universe.  
  
"You needed that," Callista said, satisfied with what she had done.  
  
"Wow. You hit Zim," Dib said, obviously surprised.  
  
"Yeah. So," Callista said, not thinking of it as amazing as Dib saw it as.  
  
"So, Zim's an alien!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?"  
  
"No one else seems to notice. As a matter of fact, they make fun of me."  
  
"Just ignore their reactions. I have to deal with the same thing."  
  
2 "Really?! Wow! You talk about your theories of aliens?!"  
  
"No. But people can sense when I'm paranoid."  
  
"Do you investigate paranormal activity?"  
  
"Why not? It's been my life-long obsession."  
  
"Me too! You like 'Mysterious Mysteries'?"  
  
"Well, I only saw a couple episodes, because I just moved here from far away."  
  
"Want to come to my house? We could look at my UFO 'zines. That is, if your parents allow you to."  
  
"Well, you see, I really don't have any parents here."  
  
"They died? How sad."  
  
"No, they didn't die. I came here from another dimension."  
  
"Really? How cool..."  
  
"Don't get thinking that I have super-natural powers. I just used a dimensional portal through time and space. They're after me! They really are! THEY'RE AFTER ME!"  
  
Everyone in the class just stared. "I'll tell you later..."  
  
After skool.  
  
"Dib, there's something I have to tell you." Callista said, urgently.  
  
"I know there's something."  
  
"That's what I mean! At random, I can read people's thoughts. People around me can tell if there's something bothering me, if I'm up to something, or things like that! I can also tap into people's dreams. When you get home, I'll see if I can pry open memories of your alien abduction."  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"Believe me Dib, I know. Don't ever ask me."  
  
At Dib's house.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm ready. I sure hope you're the one who will help me on my journey. Don't even ask me what I mean."  
  
"I won't..." Dib said, for deep down and inside, he knew what she meant. Suddenly, the scene changed to inside Callista's mind. She saw the memories of Dib, clear as water from a fresh-water stream. First, one of Dib being beaten up by a bully. Then, another of being taunted One of Gaz as a toddler – there. She saw what Dib had once witnessed as a baby. A ship out in the sky shone in a greenish luminosity. With a flash, there was the form of many prisms of light; her thoughts were taken to aboard the space ship. She saw the same aliens that were alleged in so many reports. Murmurs were heard from them:  
  
"No, very intelligent for his kind, but not the one we're looking for. Let's search once more here, and then try the next dimension. Once we've found the one we're looking for, we'll land him or her back down, then the second time, we'll get The Mind Of Wisdom."  
  
Callista awoke from her trance.  
  
"What'd they say?!" Dib requested, for he'd seen the vision also, but hadn't understood the aliens. Callista stood silent.  
  
"Well? I know you know."  
  
"Dib, those were the same aliens that abducted me a few days ago!"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"They said you are intelligent for you're kind, but not the one they're looking for."  
  
"Aw, darn."  
  
"Dib, that's a good thing for you! They want my mind!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"They call my mind 'The Mind of Wisdom'"  
  
"So that's what you meant!"  
  
"Of course. There are some aliens that are on my side, though, and they are defending me. They gave me the knowledge to construct a time/space machine that allowed me to come here. There is one other person who will be needed to help me save my brain. I should find him here as well."  
  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
  
"Trust me on this one, okay?"  
  
"I will" 


	2. The Ability

1.1 Chapter 2 –The Ability  
  
The next day, skool went as usual. When the lunch bell rang, Gaz was twice as annoyed having two paranormal investigators at her table. They were talking about their abductions and how scary it was that the same aliens in the same ship had abducted them.  
  
"You know, I always wanted to be a paranormal investigator too, Dib."  
  
"Wow! That is so cool. Wait, what's wrong, Callista? Callista?!" Callista held her head, sprawled on the floor, screaming out,  
  
"The visions! Those HORRIBLE VISIONS!" Zim turned his head, as did the rest of the cafeteria. Although, he didn't turn because it was weird, he turned around because he heard of some aliens that were on the lookout for a certain 'Mind Of Wisdom' and that they would only be able to defend themselves if they could see others' thoughts and could probe into dreams in the form of visions. Hurriedly, he went over and tried to help Callista, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"Zim, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Whatever I can, earth-monkey! She's in serious danger!"  
  
"Yeah, like I didn't already know that!"  
  
"Stop bickering with me and help me save her!" Dib saw this as strange, for Zim didn't even hesitate in asking him for help. He wanted to say, 'Zim, why would you want to help a human anyway!' but he didn't dare, because Zim probably knew more of what the problem was than he ever would.  
  
The three of them (Callista, Dib, and Zim) drifted into unconsciousness. "Zim, where are we?" Dib asked.  
  
"How should I know? We're probably in the wavelength of Callista."  
  
"Dib! Thank goodness you're here! Zim, why are you here?!"  
  
"I was trying to help you, but I found myself here."  
  
"Then you must be the second one to help me!"  
  
"What?! Why me?"  
  
"If I knew why, then I would tell you, right?"  
  
"You don't always tell one unless they ask, right?"  
  
"Well Zim, your logic is more logical than that of my logic, isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?" Zim asked in confusion.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Shouldn't we look for a way out?" Dib asked.  
  
"No, not precisely. We must begin our quest for answers."  
  
"Huh?" Dib and Zim asked together.  
  
"Follow me." Dib and Zim followed Callista into a deep cave, unlike any other. The walls were of a greenish blue, and pools of a substance that looked like orange water surrounded them.  
  
"We must drink the water," Callista said. Zim shivered, just at the thought of it.  
  
"Heh heh, Zim can't drink the water!" Dib laughed.  
  
"No, Zim, Dib, it's not really water, it won't hurt you." Callista told Zim.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yes. But before you do, I have to give you qualities."  
  
"Qualities?" Zim and Dib asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes. They will help you with your weaknesses."  
  
"Weaknesses? Me? Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Zim, Some of your qualities will serve as troublesome during our mission."  
  
"First of all, to Dib. This water will enrich your open-mind. It will enhance your ability to question. Dib, you may drink the liquid." Dib drank a handful. To his surprise, it had no taste. It didn't taste bad, nor did it taste good. It didn't even taste like regular water.  
  
"It has no taste! Really!"  
  
"Second of all, to Zim. This water will enrich your bravery. It will enhance your ability to be arrogant and to defend. It will help you to be non-confrontational with those whom you work with."  
  
"Looks like Zim needs more help than me," Dib mumbled under his breath. Zim was about to strangle Dib when Callista yelled out,  
  
"Zim, drink the liquid!" Zim did so, and thusly, backed off from Dib.  
  
"You two are SUPPOSED to protect me from the aliens!"  
  
"He's an alien!" Dib yelled out.  
  
"Not Irkans, you fool!"  
  
"How'd you know what planet I come from?!"  
  
"I know lot's about you, Zim. I can read your mind."  
  
"But he's not from this planet!" Dib exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're still on a similar wavelength. I receive information about Zim every minute. I know his robot's name, I know what Irk looks like, why, I could even find my way around the base with my eyes blindfolded."  
  
"Really? Could you tell me?"  
  
"NO!" Zim and Callista sternly told Dib.  
  
"Aww..." at that moment, the three found themselves in Ms. Bitters' class, everyone staring at them.  
  
"What's a Irk?" someone asked.  
  
"I say they're all crazy," someone else said.  
  
"Tonight, we meet at Dib's house."  
  
"What?! Why me?!" Dib asked.  
  
"Zim needs time to 'tidy' his house. Isn't that right Zim?"  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever."  
  
"Oh, and Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you bring any kind of camera to Zim's house tomorrow, then I'll personally make sure that you'll never watch 'Mysterious Mysteries' again, you won't get the evidence to anyone, and I won't let you help me."  
  
"What if I refuse to help in the first place?"  
  
"That choice wouldn't be so pleasant. If only Zim helps, then I won't stand a chance. I'll die."  
  
"I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Good. I knew you'd see it my way." Later that night, at Dib's house, Callista, Zim, and Dib were having a discussion.  
  
"So, what is this thing anyway?" Dib asked.  
  
"Well, they're after me because of The Ability."  
  
"What's The Ability?"  
  
"Shut up human and I'll tell you." Zim said crossly.  
  
"I thought you made him non-confrontational?" Dib asked.  
  
"That's non-confrontational as in fighting. We'll need his ability to talk like that. I actually strengthened it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you going to let me tell you or not, filthy human!"  
  
"See what I mean?" Callista mumbled to Dib.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"None of your beeswax."  
  
"Ahhh! Bees!"  
  
"Just get on with it!" Dib and Callista yelled together.  
  
"Okay. The Ability is a power that all humans have, but are too stupid to use it."  
  
"Hey! I'm a human!" Callista exclaimed.  
  
"That is, except for you Callista."  
  
"Now, tell Dib exactly what The Ability is," Callista told Zim.  
  
"Yes, of course. The Ability is a mind-reading power that is completely random."  
  
"Zim, let me explain it. I can explain it so he understands."  
  
"Okay, Callista. Go ahead."  
  
"Wait, can I interrupt?" Dib asked.  
  
"Sure, so long as it has to do with our conversation." Callista responded.  
  
"Well, it seems as if you two know each other."  
  
"As a matter of fact, we do," Zim answered.  
  
"Dib, we were on The Universal Council. I was almost four years old. I remember that we were friends." Callista explained.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, but when I went to Invader College, we bid our good-byes. That was seven earth-years ago, wasn't it?" Zim recalled.  
  
"Approximately. But now back to our topic. Dib, The Ability is when a hidden nerve connects with a part of the brain whose purpose is unknown to Human Kind. This causes a dream image to appear before the person's eyes, whether it's their own or not. The same thing happens with thoughts – but not in the way Zim described it. The thoughts of others during events of great tragedy enter my mind – I predicted the September 11th crisis, precisely two years before!" Dib and Zim thought about what Callista had just said. Zim had thought about how pathetic it was that humans would do such things to their own kind, and Dib had just been in shock. He had seen the moment on the news when it happened. GIR (although he wasn't there at the discussion) was sad about the scary monkey show being cancelled for a day. It's sad that he's too stupid to comprehend such a sad thing but it'd probably break his poor little heart.  
  
"I didn't know exactly what I had seen then. All I knew was that when I saw the flag of America I would see people jump out of buildings. I saw them collapse. I saw people dying and I thought they were visions of a past event – The Revolutionary War. When September 10th rolled around, I stopped seeing the visions. That sort of scared me," Callista continued. Dib and Zim were still in shock.  
  
"So, what can we do to help?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, we have to stay together. Second of all, when I'm beamed aboard, you're going to have to come with me."  
  
"Okay," Dib and Zim said together, again.  
  
"We're with you all the way," Dib said confidently.  
  
"I know how dangerous they are. No human alone could make it. Not even one with powers as strong as yours are. Even I would be in danger." Zim said.  
  
"Thanks. But you do both know there is a chance you'll die."  
  
"It's a chance we'll have to take," Dib said bravely.  
  
"So long as we stick together, nothing will defeat ZIM! Oh, and you too, Callista and you also, Dib."  
  
"Hey!" Dib yelled.  
  
"Zim, encourage your anger, this time. You'll need it."  
  
"It's nine-thirty. Time for bed, Dib. Say good-bye to your friends," Gaz said as she walked into the room.  
  
"No. We have to stay together. Besides, as I told Dib, I came from another dimension. I don't have any parents with me. The aliens that are on my side helped me get here."  
  
"Okay. I'll have to call Dad from the lab." Dib called a number, and shortly after, a head appeared on the screen that followed them so he could supervise. "Hello, Dad. My friends don't have any place to go, so can they stay here? Just for the night? Please..."  
  
"Okay, son, I'll be back from the lab in an hour. Goodnight, Dib," Professor Membrane said.  
  
"Well, where're the guest rooms?" Zim asked, rather rudely.  
  
"We only have one."  
  
"Is it large enough?"  
  
"Large enough for what?"  
  
"Two beings."  
  
"He's right. It's too dangerous for me to be alone. I was alone in my room the first abduction. If they get me, I won't be able to defend myself," Callista said.  
  
"Wait, don't we all have to be together?" Dib questioned.  
  
"I can see the orange liquid has already taken effect. Your right, Dib," Callista announced. "Aside from me, Dib is the most vulnerable to them. We must arrange the bed next to the window. Zim will sleep there. If they come, Zim will be best at defending me. Then, Dib must bring a sleeping bag to the middle of the room. I trust you will not start any fights with Zim, for at this time, Zim will be weak at physically defending himself. If you start a fistfight, he will just lie there, and the damage will be twice as bad. If this happens, we may both lose our lives, while Zim will eventually recover. So no fights, Dib. Next, I will sleep closest to the wall. If anyone has to get up for ANY reason, they are to awaken EVERYONE, no matter how hard it is. This is for ALL of our safety. If one of us breaks even one rule, it will back fire directly to that person. Got it? I don't want anyone to get hurt. It may not only hurt you, but another as well. The aliens that are after me are looking for one of us to make everyone vulnerable. So, let's get ready for bed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."  
  
2 "What if sleep is not necessary for me?"  
  
"Then lie in bed awake, Zim. You especially need to follow the rules." 


	3. Wake Up Call

1.1 Chapter 3 – Wake Up Call  
  
"Dib, I'm scared." Callista confessed.  
  
"I know. Me too." Dib said.  
  
"You humans are so pathetic. I mean, afraid of some aliens." Zim laughed at the idea.  
  
"That's because you're one." Dib remarked.  
  
"Stop it Dib. Remember, we have to encourage Zim to be smart-alecky, but not you, Dib."  
  
"Why does he need that quality, anyway?" Dib asked.  
  
"Well, he will defend us aboard the ship," Callista responded.  
  
"Will you two humans shut up! I'm thinking about something important," Zim snapped.  
  
"Well Zim, you wouldn't understand. When humans get scared, they like to be around other people who are scared," Callista explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Dib, responded.  
  
"I have a feeling that we're going to meet another intelligence tonight. Dib, you mustn't be scared! There's nothing to fear, but fear itself. Remember that."  
  
"I trust you. I won't give up. I won't be afraid."  
  
"Thanks, Dib. I can always count on you."  
  
"Sorry to break up this little human-to-human bond, but I think you should take a look out the window," Zim called out, pointing to the window.  
  
"Oh my..." Dib could barely make the words form.  
  
"It's okay, they're on my side. Everyone, hold hands! We are to be taken together," Callista instructed.  
  
"Do I really have to hold hands with a human?"  
  
"Yes, you must. You do have your pick though." Zim took the hand of Callista, for he despised the thought of having to hold hands with his nemesis.  
  
"Here we go," the three, one Irkan, one paranormal investigator, and a girl with amazing powers, were in an instant transported to a ship in outer space.  
  
"We've been watching you," a mysterious voice said, "and you've trained them well, for two days. But they need more instruction."  
  
"Seralio, (Sir-ay-lee-oo) we are thankful for this information, but before giving instruction, why don't you tell my friends what exactly they're getting themselves into."  
  
"Why don't you tell them? After all, it's a mission for your mind. But wait – is that Zim?" Seralio asked.  
  
"Why yes it is. I'm conquering that spinning ball of filth," Zim said.  
  
"Well what do you know? A paranormal investigator, an alien, and a girl with mystical powers have to work together. Interesting," Seralio thought about how ironic it was.  
  
"Well, I do have problems with green kid and big-head boy here, but I get along with them just fine. With Zim, I don't know, but I get along with him. With Dib, we have alot in common," Callista stated.  
  
"Well, you certainly have good communication skills; they have pretty much behaved themselves."  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day," Callista laughed at the thought, "should I go on?"  
  
"Of course," Seralio permitted.  
  
"Well, I don't know what the aliens are called..." Callista started.  
  
"The Gaveuntens (Gaw-view-n-tens). Continue," Zim filled in.  
  
"Right. The Gaveuntains are the aliens reported as 'gray' aliens. They're the most commonly reported, and I think we all know why by now. They are looking for a brain that is wise and open. They believe that once they hooked it into a computer, it would lead them into happiness," Callista explained. Dib and Zim shuddered and made a face as they pictured Callista's brain hooked up to a giant machine.  
  
"Yuck. I wouldn't wish that on you," Zim told Callista, "even though I'm well aware that you're a human."  
  
"Wait – weren't you going to put my organs on the outside? That includes my brain, you know," Dib informed Zim.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's different!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has a gift."  
  
"Like that's an excuse."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Zim, I know that you like her!"  
  
"So what if she's neat! Doesn't mean I like her!"  
  
"I think she's neat too!"  
  
"Um... You two..." Callista cut in.  
  
"SHUT UP, DIB!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ZIM!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU TWO NEED TO PIPE DOWN AND START ACTING LIKE A RESPONSIBLE IRKAN AND INVESTIGATOR! I don't know how you two can just blow up like that! I thought you were mature! I'm disappointed in you! I mean, you're acting like you're five years old! I'd expect this kind of behavior from another human, but ZIM! Of ALL creatures taking residence on Earth, you are the most well-behaved, and well-trained creature! Okay, I've already expressed my disappoint-ment. You can tell them what they need to know now, Seralio."  
  
"Dib, you MUST stop picking on Zim. There's no magic potion. You have to do this on your own," Seralio told him, sternly indeed.  
  
"Dib, you must LISTEN to them! A fate beyond my own rests in the way you act," Callista pleaded. Dib was still down from when she yelled at him, for he knew how right she was.  
  
"And Zim," Seralio started to scold.  
  
"Yes sir!" Zim saluted.  
  
"You must be careful. If anything happens to Dib or Callista, you will die."  
  
"Oh no," Zim gasped, more worried about something happening to Dib or Callista rather than himself, although he didn't know why the heck he cared about what happened to Dib. Maybe he cared because he was a friend of a friend.  
  
"Remember the advantages you have. Those wonderful tools in your containment box (the thing on Zim's back) will come in handy. Those will be necessary to your survival. The lives of all three of you will depend on your bravery. And Callista," Seralio continued, "You need to practice focusing your mind toward a positive force. You need to use logic. That is what will be strengthened. I give to you a stone. It is known as The Cosmic Energy Stone. You need to harness its power to clear your mind when they've begun. Use it wisely, and NEVER let go of it! They want it badly so don't let it get into your thoughts! In your possession, the crystal will strengthen these qualities."  
  
"Thank you. I will use it wisely."  
  
"Callista, wait!" Zim yelled out, "There's something I must tell you!"  
  
"Go ahead," Callista instructed, "I'm listening."  
  
"They're REALLY dangerous! Even some of the bravest Irkan soldiers have not gone in! With The Ability on your side though, I think you can do it," Zim told her, "and I want you to have this. It may help you. It's a mind-focusing crystal, called the sub-stone."  
  
"Thanks. And you're not one of the bravest Irkan soldiers that dare not enter their territory. You're Zim. You can do it. I promise," Callista reassured.  
  
"Yeah, Zim. You can do it. I know you will," Dib put in.  
  
"Thanks… wait a minute, thanks Dib?"  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess I want you to make it out alive because we would be either injured or dead if you didn't make it alive," Dib said.  
  
"That's good. The better you get along the stronger you are," Seralio said to them encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, Dib. Act nice to Zim. Forget he's an alien, forget he's your nemesis!" Callista told Dib.  
  
"I don't think I can do that!"  
  
"I'll help you. Rest your hands on the crystal I hold, and a loan of my energy will come to you." Dib did so, and indeed, some of her energy came to him.  
  
"Remember you three, Dib, as you are known on your planet, question their logic. Callista, as you are known, answer Dib's questions with your own logic. And Zim, as you are known on the planet of your birth, once they've resorted to weapons, you must identify them and counter. This could serve as some last-minute training for your mission. After all, you have a vast knowledge of intergalactic weapons. If one should fall, grab it, and operate it. Good luck to you all." The children (not counting the Irkan invader who was well over eleven earth-years old) were beamed down and fell asleep shortly after. 


	4. Meeting With the Gnomes

Chapter 4 – Meeting With The Gnomes  
  
The next morning, Zim actually helped Dib up from his sleeping bag instead of laughing in his face. When they were at the breakfast table, Zim used his portable analyzer to find that there was nothing in the house he could eat. So right after breakfast, they would go to Zim's house so he could eat something. Gaz asked why Dib's friends were here so early and he just replied,  
  
"Oh, they stayed over, we talked about 'Mysterious Mysteries' we watched Independence Day, talked about our alien theories…"  
  
"Sorry I asked. You know Dib, you should really get a life," Gaz told him. The three of them arrived at Zim's house ten minutes after breakfast. When they got there, they prepared some of the things they would need to keep on hand during the abduction that would determine who lives and who dies.  
  
"You know, I think this has brought us together in a good way. It taught us how to work with our enemies when we need to. I really am grateful. Thanks for your cooperation," Callista told everyone.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping us," Dib started, "I think I've found out more from this than I'll ever learn in skool. Not that I plan on quitting any time soon."  
  
"Thank you so much," Zim said, "I really have used my brain more than ever before since I came to Earth."  
  
"Yeah, people are so stupid at times. Even myself. Once I had a dog treat in one hand, and a sucker in another, and I tasted the dog treat. And believe me, Zim, you don't want to taste a dog treat, so don't get any ideas."  
  
That night.  
  
"Does your Dad know we'll be staying over at Zim's, Dib?" Callista asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told him before we left. What'd you tell you're dad," Dib asked.  
  
"He's in another dimension, remember?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I mean before you left."  
  
"Well, I wrote him a really long note explaining where I was and what I was doing. He shouldn't be too worried. Of course, I might be gone for a few years on Earth. I mean, my dimension."  
  
That's tough. I mean leave your family for what may be as long as they live or you die. I wouldn't like that. I would miss Gaz, and Dad, and – well, I'd be with Mom. That is, if I - if I - I.... She died."  
  
"Dib, you're near tears! Don't worry. Mom will be very proud looking at you from the heavens. I believe she's with us right now, not how you remember her, but as another form. You know, like being within your heart. Zim, we have a problem!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming. I was getting my things prepared."  
  
"Zim, Dib misses his Mom."  
  
"Uh-oh. If the Gauveuntains know, they'll use it to their advantage."  
  
"You're right. Dib, remember this. If they say they can bring her back, they're wrong. She may look like you're mom, she may act like your mom, but she's not really your mom! No matter what their imitation says or does, your mom's spirit is elsewhere. Not gone, but elsewhere. Remember, if you give up the fake, imitation that they tempt you with I'll make it so you can communicate with her. Anything they offer you is a hologram! Do you understand, Dib?"  
  
"You're right," was all he could get out of his mouth.  
  
"You can communicate with her now, would you like that?" Callista stupidly asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Now, listen to my thoughts," Callista told Dib.  
  
"I heard her! She- she said she was proud of me!" Dib yelled out in joy.  
  
"Anything else?" Callista and Zim asked at the same time.  
  
"Well… there was something she said… but I can't remember it."  
  
"That's okay, Dib. You don't have to tell us. What's important is that you're happy."  
  
"Wait – I know it! But it doesn't sound good."  
  
"What?!" Zim and Callista asked together.  
  
"She- she-she said there wou- would be two injuries and a death."  
  
"Oh my…" Callista could say no more.  
  
"Let's get to sleep," Zim told everyone.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Dib said?"  
  
"Yes. So what if someone dies? So long as your brain doesn't end up on a machine, I'm fine with it. Even if I'm the one who will die."  
  
"And it is so." Callista said, "Dib, Zim, think about it. Zim dies if someone gets injured or dies also. There will be two injuries and a death. Zim, according to all logic that exists in this universe you're going to die!"  
  
"I'm ready for it. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm ready for death."  
  
"Remember, no matter what happens, you mustn't give in! Zim, they will offer you an A-B-C (Already Been Conquered) planet!"  
  
"Being ruler of a planet means nothing if I can't conquer it myself. That's dishonorable."  
  
"But Dib, as I told you before, your mother will always be with you, dead or alive. She wouldn't want you to give in."  
  
"You're right! We have the right to… to… what is it that we have a right to do again?"  
  
"Dib, we are not going against something that keeps us from a natural right, we are going against the fact that they want to steal someone's mind and put it in box!"  
  
"Zim's right! I don't care if I die! I'm ready for it also! Those Gauveuntains are going down!"  
  
"Together, and only together, will we ever accomplish our ultimate goal! Through thick and through thin, no matter the circumstance, we will rise above those who chase us! Together, we shall conquer those who threaten us, and together, we shall overcome!" Callista yelled out.  
  
"No one will defeat the Irkan Empire! Or, I mean, No one will defeat us!" (Guess who called that out) Zim screamed at the top of his voice.  
  
"Yeah, no alien's gonna destroy us! Um… sorry Zim," (guess who that) Dib shouted.  
  
"What… you know… I'd hate to say this but… they're here…" Callista announced as the ship approached, so loud that even the gnomes outside seemed to rumble with the Earth. 


	5. Close Encounter of the Worst Kind

1.1 Chapter 5 – Close Encounter Of The Worst Kind  
  
Callista, Dib, and Zim were beamed aboard the Gauveuntain ship, when they suddenly heard a voice, "So, the girl who bears The Mind Of Wisdom brought her two friends. No matter." A Gauveuntain said.  
  
"Remember, there's nothing to fear but fear itself. There's nothing to fear but fear itself," Callista began. Suddenly, Zim and Dib joined in too. The three chanted:  
  
1.2 "There's nothing to fear but fear itself"  
  
"There's nothing to fear but fear itself"  
  
"There's nothing to fear but fear itself"  
  
"There's nothing to fear but fear itself"  
  
"Nothing so pitiful could defeat us!" one of the aliens exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! I've been defeated by more pitiful things than that! If I am, than so are you!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Zim, no!" Dib exclaimed.  
  
"He's supposed to be like that! Go on, it's your turn," Callista instructed.  
  
"Um… excuse me aliens, but, if you can't be defeated by something so pitiful, than why do you react so harshly to it?" Dib questioned.  
  
"One does not always show what they think and/or feel. Perhaps that's why they act so confidant – to hide how they really are, so we think we'd better back off."  
  
"She's right! You are REALLY pathetic, being so afraid of a HUMAN! I'm not afraid of them! You pathetic… uh… worm? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! PATHETIC!"  
  
"Listen, we're reasonable… what's your name again…" the alien asked.  
  
"Invader ZIM! FOOLS! You're all pathetic! Ha ha ha haha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Right… Listen, we're both aliens. We can certainly work something out, right?"  
  
"That's the oldest trick in the book. What do you think I am, stupid?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would you're being aliens to us make you closer?" Dib asked.  
  
"We're aliens to Zim also. Does that mean we're closer aquainted? In this case, 'tis a paradox."  
  
"What were you taught to be, inquisitive?"  
  
"Why, yes," the three answered at the same time.  
  
"You three seem to be good friends."  
  
"Friends? With these HUMANS? Ha!" Zim laughed.  
  
"Friends, yes. But by definition, what is a friend?" Dib asked.  
  
"The definition of a friend? None is definite, for 'tis a matter of opinion," Callista said.  
  
"That's enough of that!" The aliens screamed out. In an instant, a blue fireball was hurled toward Dib.  
  
"That'll kill him!" Zim shouted, but it was too late. Callista jumped in front of it. She was shot by it. In an instant, she was flung toward the side. Still burning was the little fireball. Immediately, Zim and Dib rushed toward Callista.  
  
"Her heart… it's… not… beating…" Dib said hesitantly.  
  
"Is that bad?" Zim asked unknowingly.  
  
"Yes, that's bad, you FOOL!" Dib yelled, "You MORON! You KILLED MY FRIEND!" Dib yelled to the aliens.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!" Zim shouted to them in anger and remorse. Dib felt bad because it was intended for him. Zim felt just awful though. It was his fault that he hadn't saved her in time. He knew he would die so he attacked the aliens, got the same weapon and shot as many times as he could at the alien that had killed Callista.  
  
"Dib, save her somehow! I'll hold them off."  
  
"I can't believe this," Dib said to himself as he checked to see she was still breathing. And she was! What a glorious moment! She was alive! "She's alive!"  
  
"Now make sure she stays that way! She needs to be alive! We're supposed to protect her!"  
  
"Dib, I… can't… live… much… longer…"  
  
"No! You can't die! I wouldn't want to give ourselves away but…"  
  
"You… can't… do… that…"  
  
"Yes I can! And I will!" Dib thought, 'I don't want you to die… You can't…' Without another moments thought, he pulled the crystal out of his coat that he had meant to give to Callista before they left. 'I hope this works…' The Cosmic Energy Crystal, as it was, began to shimmer. Dib gripped it tightly, but nothing happened. Zim was very weak, and looked about dead, but still, he came to where Dib was.  
  
"This is… an emergency… isn't it… Dib?" Zim asked as best as he could.  
  
"Yes." They gripped the crystal together and the prisms of light shone once again. The two, for the first time, were oblivious to the fact that they were enemies. Only one thing occupied their minds – get their friend to safety. Suddenly, Callista was enveloped in white light, and then, Zim collapsed. Dib was in awe. It took all of his energy to save Callista – so much it ended his life.  
  
"Wha- wha- what happened to Zim? Is he okay?" Callista asked as she came into consciousness.  
  
"He didn't make it. He used up his energy to save you."  
  
"No! Zim's my friend! I met him two days ago! I can't… it can't… impossible…"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Just then, even Dib felt bad. The aliens, still alive (but in bad condition) came over.  
  
"Oh no! We don't have a chance! Zim! Wake up!" Callista pleaded. Just then, Zim shivered.  
  
"Zim! You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, very much alive."  
  
"But – how?" Dib asked. Callista didn't care about how. She was just glad her friend was okay. Zim replied anyway,  
  
"We're in the singularity of a black hole. Logic does not compute here. We're the only ones who survived. If you hadn't been in the glow of the crystal, you'd be dead."  
  
"Look!" Callista shouted out, pointing to a glowing red-orange space ship. "They're going to save us!" 


	6. Two Injuries and a Death

1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5  
  
1.6  
  
1.7  
  
1.8 Chapter 6 – Two Injuries And A Death  
  
2 "So, how'd you do?" The familiar voice of Seralio rang in their ears.  
  
"Fine. I almost don't want to leave, though. I'll miss my friends."  
  
"You're friends?"  
  
"Yes. Zim and Dib are my friends."  
  
"I see. What will you do, then?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Callista, you know very well what I mean."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I like them a lot, but I don't know…"  
  
"I think it's the only way."  
  
"I guess I should tell them. Dib, Zim, I have something to tell you."  
  
"We're all ears," Dib and Zim said at the same time.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Go? Where? Why?" Zim asked, apparently frustrated at the thought.  
  
"My family misses me."  
  
"But, but – we're friends!"  
  
"She has to go. We'll both miss her," Dib said.  
  
"Oh, what the hay, I guess I can stay a few more days."  
  
"Yes!" Dib and Zim shouted together. Two more days passed, and they could have easily been beamed home, but all of them had injuries to recover from.  
  
"Sorry we don't have more rooms, but this one's large enough for you."  
  
"That's okay, we've been cooped up in smaller spaces before." Callista informed.  
  
"Yeah, try being in the Voot Runner for six months with nothing to listen but the DOOM song. That REALLY tries your patience."  
  
"Oh, and being in a containment chamber with nothing to look forward to but having your organs on the outside is a REAL blast," Dib said to himself. Yep, it was kind of unsettling when the two ACTUALLY got along. Good thing that all was back to normal. The only way possible would be if there was someone who was a friend to both of them. But she really did think they were neat. Zim, an alien invading a planet; Dib trying to be the hero and stop it. They were very amusing at times. She never had any friends before. 'If only I could bring them with me', Callista thought. She thought about it so much. But it would never happen, she would always exist in another dimension. Zim walked out, followed by Dib.  
  
Five minutes later, Callista heard a voice. "Callista, come quick!" Seralio called.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dib had something like a heart attack! He was just sitting in the lounge," Seralio answered, "and Zim was there too. He's seriously injured!"  
  
"No!" Callista exclaimed, "Take me to them!" Zim apparently had something like a seizure, and Dib was acting like no known injury. Callista immediately went to Zim, seeing the effect was much worse.  
  
At the hospital room.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Not good. Not good at all," one alien said.  
  
"Apparently he has something wrong with his sqeedily spooch," another said. It was sad to see him lie there unconscious.  
  
"What are we going to do?" the first one said.  
  
"What-what's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"We don't know. We don't know how long he's going to live."  
  
"I'd better check up on Dib." Callista ran to the next hospital room. She burst in through the door and asked, "How is he?"  
  
"Not good," Seralio told her.  
  
"Like HOW not good!"  
  
"Beyond recovery."  
  
"What? My two best and only friends die? It-it-it can't be happening! At least tell me what happened!"  
  
"Well, he tried to contact you with his mind. Dib never realized what it could do to him."  
  
"What about Zim?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. We think that Zim was so guilty that he just passed out."  
  
"I won't believe it. Zim couldn't do something like that. Here's my theory about what happened. Zim entered the lounge, saw Dib there, and thought, 'It it weren't for Dib, then she wouldn't have to leave'. It does make sense, I can't take Zim into my dimension because I couldn't take Dib. So, I think that Zim attacked Dib, or vise-versa, and Dib injected water into Zim, and Zim got into such a fight with Dib, that he couldn't take it."  
  
"Listen, Callista, Zim won't make it, and neither will Dib. You have to face it."  
  
"No! It's not that simple! I dismiss my theory! It makes no sense, and neither does yours! We need to investigate the murder, and that's that. It's what Zim and Dib would want."  
  
"I think you're jumping to conclusions about a homicide, but since Zim is dead, I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Every Irkan invader leaves behind some belongings. Before he left on his journey, Zim signed it to you."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Zim left you some things. First, a holo-map of the galaxy. Second, his base…" At this, her mouth dropped open. Almost everything that Zim owned was being placed into her hands. "…third, he"  
  
"I can't hold all this responsibility in my two hands!" Callista exclaimed.  
  
"...he gave you a task to perform." This relieved Callista. She couldn't take all these things without doing something in return.  
  
"Zim wants you to drive the Voot Cruiser to Irk and give the following things to his family there. Then, he wants you to drive the Cruiser home and keep it." Callista was shocked at this. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Why did Zim give all these wonderful things to me? Did he leave an explanation?" And lo and behold, there it was. In the list of the address of Zim's family, there was a letter. It read:  
  
"Dear Callista,  
  
If you are reading this now, I am dead."  
  
After reading that one line she nearly cried. In his most legible letter, the saddest things she had ever read were present. She continued:  
  
"I hope you are not too sad. You know it was meant to be. I'm sorry I had to go. I want you to take the following things to my family:  
  
My Complete Set of Irkan Classical Music  
  
Photo Album From Zim and GIR  
  
Accomplishments (a file folder)  
  
Invader Zim's Mission Log (I want them to know how I've been doing)  
  
And  
  
My Books of Modern Irkan Science and Technology  
  
Tell Invader Zel that I've taken his advice, tell Invader Miz that Zim is okay, and Invader Cel that I miss her very much.  
  
I want you to have:  
  
Photo Album From Zim and GIR  
  
My Base  
  
My Holo-Map  
  
My Voot Cruiser  
  
My Journal of Events (diary, as you humans call it)  
  
That should be all. Keep GIR unless my family wants him (don't tell GIR, but I don't think he's going to be wanted by my family. I want you to tell the news of my passing to whoever answers the door. You will find the address by consulting the Tallest. Thank you, that will be all.  
  
-Invader Zim, signing off."  
  
The word Zim left out was 'Permanently'. It was too sad. No one who she had been close to had ever died. She felt as if she didn't deserve those things. She could have stopped it from ever happening. If she had gone to the lounge with Zim, then he wouldn't have been killed. Either that, or she would've been killed too. Or, she never should've come here. That way Zim would be alive, anyhow.  
  
Investigators of the two murders had a new theory. Zim left for the lounge. Dib came out. Dib attacked Zim. Zim attacked back. They died.  
  
"No. I know what happened," Callista told them. She hadn't realized it until now, but she knew.  
  
"What?" Seralio asked.  
  
"I don't really know. In a sense, I know though. I mean, I see visions. Visions. Visions of them. I can tell what they said. They said, 'No! You won't get to her! We're not going to give up!' Zim and Dib lost their lives in protecting me from those aliens! I –I don't know what to say, except for the fact that I'm grateful," Callista said, and indeed she was grateful.  
  
She clutched the crystal that Zim had given her – the sub-stone. She gripped it so tightly, held on for dear life. In an instant, she was transported to the same space ship that this had all begun – the space ship with the Gauveuntains. She saw Dib chained to a wall and Zim in what looked like a water torture device, but a bit more sophisticated.  
  
"Let Zim go, NOW!" Callista yelled. She wanted to go to them and shake them by the neck and DEMAND that they let Zim and Dib go, but she didn't dare.  
  
"We've studied your weaknesses – and have a proposition for you. If you surrender to us, we'll let them go."  
  
"And if I don't…"  
  
"You must choose one to live and one to die."  
  
"ZIM! You must die!" Callista yelled, and by the clever expression she had, Zim figured she was up to something. It was the expression that he often got on his face. Quickly, Zim broke free of the chains that held him to the torture system. A light flashed, and Callista found herself in a hospital room in the confinement of Zim's base.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake!" Zim yelled out in joy.  
  
"Where am I?" Callista asked, unsure of herself.  
  
"You're in my base. Hooked up to life support."  
  
"How could you have been in both space ships at the same time?"  
  
"Well, our actual being was at the Gauveuntain space ship. There's really no words for it besides that, so you'd better understand, earth monkey!"  
  
"I understand, Zim."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Wait – did Dib make it out alive?"  
  
"Well, he's stuck in an in between sort of place, so don't worry about him."  
  
"Don't worry? How could I not worry?"  
  
"I'm just kidding. He's safe. You will see Dib after you've fully recovered."  
  
"I want to see Dib NOW, Zim, NOW!" Callista shouted.  
  
"You can't," Zim said, "and that's that. Now come join me in the living room, I've made something for you," Zim said as they arrived at the top of the house.  
  
"For me? There must be some kind of trick…"  
  
"No, there's no trick. Now go wait on the couch until I've finished making sure that GIR didn't put anything in your food while I went to get you." Callista would have thought for sure that it was a joke, but Zim said it wasn't, so she believed him. She sat on the couch and waited. Finally, Zim came back. A tuna fish sand which lay right on the plate. It was her favorite.  
  
"How did you know…" Callista asked in amazement.  
  
"I asked Dib. I thought you'd like something to surprise you."  
  
"Zim, you may not have a trick up your sleeve, but you are up to something. I know it, and don't ask me how."  
  
"I won't. But there's something I have to show you. It's from my diary. You need to see it." Zim pulled a book from the bookcase and handed it to Callista. With some special glasses, she could read it perfectly.  
  
She turned to a page that was marked and read aloud:  
  
"Today was a magnificent day. I never thought it could be any better. Callista was injured, but that's not the good part. She risked her life and nearly died for me, which is a great honor. I hope I can live up to her bravery, wisdom, and intelligence. She thinks of herself as resistant from society. I admire her ability to recognize the problems on her world. I am glad I get to work with her on whatever this is. She would make an honorable Irkan invader if she was one. She is loyal, resistant, and well organized. I hope I get to work with her as much as possible so I could learn a thing or two. I'm going to ask her if she can help me on the invasion. I don't think that will happen, though, as she says she will have to go. She gets to stay a few more days, though, and I want her to recognize how important she is, for she has a low self-esteem. I think that she will do excellently in her own life at her own dimension. She has several things in mind of what to be:  
  
a teacher, an author, an animator, or, as Dib wants to be, a paranormal investigator. I think she should go with the investigator, as she has had a lot of experience with aliens, considering I am one to her. It's hard to think of myself as one though, as they're the aliens to me. She should be lucky though, to have so many options. On Irk, we only have one choice – to be an invader or some other job at the military. I can't wait until we get to go back home"  
  
That was all. The writing just stopped. Zim saw what she was reading, and said, "No, you human, you're supposed to read this," Zim pointed to the second entry. It was for that day.  
  
It read:  
  
"I just saved Callista from the explosion. I almost lost my life but it was worth it. It felt good to save her. I really like to be the one who's the hero. But that's not really it. I wanted to just write about what went on in my head. I really do admire her, she almost died to save another. I like that feeling, at least I know now. When I was on the torture stand, I thought I would never make it out alive. Now, I have the chance to save her. I think that the Irkans should act like that on the battlefields too. This planet is different in so many ways. It'll take some getting used to. Dib told me something yesterday. He asked me to tell Callista, but I wanted to write it. Callista, Dib told me to tell you that he's in love with you."  
  
Callista didn't believe it. "What's the joke, Zim?" she asked.  
  
"No joke. That's really what he told me." The doorbell rang.  
  
"Who is it?" Callista and Zim asked.  
  
"It's me," Dib answered.  
  
"Come in, Dib," called Callista.  
  
"Hi! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Dib, is this a joke?" Callista asked, handing the page to Dib.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I thought it was a prank."  
  
"Are you kidding? I need to tell you something important."  
  
"What is it Dib?"  
  
"Well, you see, I had some visions… and you may want to sit down for this but…" Callista held onto Dib's hand, fearing the worst, yet hoping for the best. Dib continued, "Well, you see, I was just sleeping in bed, when I saw…"  
  
"…A UFO with two rows of lights, bright red and green, parallelogram in shape, and over all in a green florescent luminosity."  
  
"Just guess what happened."  
  
"The same thing as before, only you were the one they wanted."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Will this mystery ever be solved? They were looking for The Mind Of Inquiry. They were doing the same exact thing. You're mind's different now that they have found you again."  
  
"Wow. How do you get this stuff? Wait – sorry I asked."  
  
"Zim, Dib, the mission continues." 


	7. Beyond the Call of Duty

Chapter 7 – Beyond The Call of Duty  
  
Today was the day that they would go and look for the crash site of another UFO that they witnessed that night. Zim thought it was hopeless, and Dib was busy making a record. He had been ever since the day they met. He called it – Close Encounters Of The Worst Kind. Even when they received last minute advice by Seralio, Dib was taking notes. He had the whole thing typed so far, and he hoped it would launch his career as a paranormal investigator. Callista, however, didn't know he was going to send it, for she had told them it was confidential. The site of the UFO was near where Zim had crashed and a scrap of the Voot Runner was at first mistaken for the new UFO. According to thought patterns that interfered with her mind it was indeed an alien craft. The wavelength was too different from that of a human's.  
  
"This is it! Dib yelled, oblivious to the fact that it was clear that it was without him saying so.  
  
"This is highly dangerous, so according to the rules, we must all hold hands."  
  
"Do I have to?" Zim complained.  
  
"Yes, you must Zim. Dib, assist me in going down the hill. We must be careful in examining the site. Take only what is vital, and carry each in an individual bag." Dib was already revealing the fact that his coat was over-flowing with little plastic baggies.  
  
After hours of searching, and finding nothing except for the site, Zim and Callista were disappointed. Not Dib, however. His coat was heavy with little plastic bags. "Remember, Dib, these samples are only for our study. We CAN'T take them to special laboratories except for Zim's to make sure no one else gets a hold of it. Keep it somewhere safe though Zim. Don't want GIR to mess it up."  
  
Back at the base, Zim took Dib to another room. "Um… Dib… there's something I have to ask you."  
  
"Yes Zim?" Dib said.  
  
"I was wondering… how do humans know when they're in love?"  
  
"Well, that's a tough question. They might notice they like to be around that person a lot of the time, they may have a funny feeling, or they might start acting stupid."  
  
"But you act stupid all the time."  
  
"If you weren't Callista's friend, I swear I would…" Dib responded, "…Why'd you want to know that anyways?"  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Let's see how Callista's doing. She must be bored stiff." Dib said. Zim and Dib walked into the living room. Callista sat there and said,  
  
"What have you been up to? I've been bored stiff."  
  
"Sorry. I was looking for my UFO magazines. I was looking forward to reading issue #57."  
  
"Me too," Zim said, stupidly.  
  
"What are you up to?" Callista repeated.  
  
"Nothing," Zim and Dib said at the exact same time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, we were just talking about… um… what we are going to do…"  
  
"Dib, tell me. I know, remember."  
  
"Then why make me tell?"  
  
"You have to tell the truth, it's morally correct."  
  
"Oh, well. Zim was wondering what love was."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Dib didn't answer, for he knew Callista knew what the answer was, whatever it was. Dib had to be home by four, so he left. Zim went to Callista.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"If you're still sick, I can take care of you. My lab is fully equipped."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."  
  
"It's the least I can do."  
  
"I know. Zim, I have a question."  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, on Irk, what kind of military jobs do you have to choose from?"  
  
"Not too many. You're usually told what to do."  
  
"Wow. It makes me feel like I'm very lucky. I sense that something is wrong. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm kind of home sick. For my family. I miss them."  
  
"What is life like on Irk? I know what it looks like, but I'm not sure about life there."  
  
"The Irkan father usually has an occupation in the military, but sometimes is an artist, or a musician. If they're not a parent by a certain age, they are automatically transported to the military for training."  
  
"Wow again. Things are so different on other planets that it's incomprehensive. That's one reason that humans are so limited. Under 50% of the population actually believes in life on other planets. If you have any kind of information about your planet that you could spare, please notify me."  
  
"I will. Oh, and I won't be able to fix too many meals being so busy; you'll have to do without three meals – only two."  
  
"I understand." The conversation seemed to end at that, so Callista looked at a UFO magazine that Dib let her borrow. She recalled the time her dad told her about his UFO experience and she thought he had been joking. She said she didn't believe in aliens, although this was not true. She had learned that day at about four years of age that you needed to be honest. From that day forth, she never told a lie without her conscience getting to her. The phone then rang. It was Dib.  
  
"Hi, Callista. I wanted to make sure you're better."  
  
"I'm fine and – wait, how'd you get this number?"  
  
"I have certain ways."  
  
"So, what did you want to call me for?"  
  
"I was making sure you were fine. I suffered some mild damages from the explosion too."  
  
"I don't remember much about the explosion, so could you fill me in?"  
  
"Well, Zim had just broken free, when I went to save you..."  
  
"I thought Zim saved me."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Dib, did you save me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But – Zim said he saved me."  
  
"Well, he used the lab to revive you, but I got you out of the ship alive."  
  
"That can't be true! Zim didn't lie! I won't believe you!"  
  
"It is – I want you to keep my UFO magazines!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you don't believe me, if you don't trust me, I don't want to be your friend!" Dib yelled into the phone.  
  
"Dib, I... I want to believe you, but I need some evidence. I don't know whom to believe! You're my only friend in the world, don't hang up!" Callista pleaded as she heard the phone click. Just then, Zim walked in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zim asked as he saw she was crying.  
  
"Well, Dib just told me he wasn't my friend."  
  
"Don't worry, Callista. Dib told me that sometimes, when humans were in love, they do stupid things. He probably didn't mean it."  
  
"Thanks. What have you been doing in your lab?"  
  
"Mostly plotting a way to invade Earth."  
  
"Do you have any free time?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well, I don't have anything to do. If you want to, maybe we could play a game, or whatever you like to do."  
  
"Yeah, humans can be really mean to one another. I guess I can take some time to play a game with you. I'm kind of stuck on a plan to take over Earth. I think I should clear my head."  
  
"I'll really appreciate that, Zim. You can be nice sometimes, for an Irkan invader."  
  
"Why don't we get some 'ice cream' as you call it. I can pay for it with 'money'."  
  
At Dib's house, he was kind of depressed. "I wish I hadn't yelled at her. I didn't really mean it! Darn, I have the worst luck. I need some ice cream to clear my head." As they headed toward the ice cream parlor, not knowing that they were going to the same one, they were regretting what they'd said. When Dib got there, he found Zim poking at his mud pie frozen yogurt, wondering if it was really mud. He also saw Callista poking at her mud pie, but for a different reason. "What are you doing, Callista?" Dib asked.  
  
"Trying to eat my frozen yogurt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You can keep the magazines..."  
  
"Thanks. Issue #57 is yours, though. I got a present for when you'd finally come to your senses." Dib opened a box. It contained all of the issues of all the UFO magazines that he neglected to possess. There were about 50 issues of all kinds of magazines in that box.  
  
"I have a confession to make. I was going to send out the case of these incidents to launch my career, but I'm not. I would NEVER give up on a friend just to get a head start on being a paranormal investigator. I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I understa – you were going to do WHAT?"  
  
"I'm SORRY!"  
  
"That's okay, I'm only joking." This whole time the ice cream was melting, but hey didn't care. They were friends, and nothing else mattered. It was nearly 4:30 when Dib said, "I have to go, but I don't want to."  
  
"Call me when you get home," Callista told Dib.  
  
"I will." They left, but Zim stopped Callista. He gave her a little box.  
  
"Open it," Zim instructed. Callista did so, and found a watch with a picture of Zim, Dib, and Callista in front of the stars. "I made it during my free time." Dib had been waiting outside of the ice cream shop, and said, "Can I walk you home? To Zim's house, I mean."  
  
"Of course you can." Callista, Dib, and Zim walked home, and Dib ran to his house after saying good-bye. When Dib came bursting through the door, Gaz asked where he had been.  
  
"Living a dream, Gaz, living a dream. I never thought I would ever meet someone like her."  
  
"Someone like who?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Like me. She really likes me. I never thought I would see the day. I gave all of my magazines to her, and I'm going to give my collection of 'Mysterious Mysteries' tapes to her tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Gaz asked. She didn't like Dib, but Gaz knew that Dib would NEVER give up his tapes and UFO 'zines. He was like Gaz with her Gameslave when it came to that. "She must be really special, huh Dib. For you to give up your tapes and magazines."  
  
"Well, she's expecting a call from me. I'd better get to the phone." Dib dialed the number, then awaited an answer. The operator just said, "The number you have dialed is disconnected. Please check to make sure you have dialed the right number". "I must have dialed the wrong number." It was only 40 minutes ago since he last called her. He dialed over, and over, and over again. "Nothing's working! I'd better check up on her. What if something's happened to her?"  
  
Meanwhile, Callista was working on her math homework. "Need any help?" Zim asked.  
  
"No, this is simple. It's so easy. I mean fractions? Too easy."  
  
"Anything I can do, then? I have extra time on my hands."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure... Maybe you can teach me some science that no human knows, though."  
  
"You sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zim brought out some textbooks. "These are for pre-school, so I think you can handle it."  
  
"Come on Zim..."  
  
"Oh, all right. Here's for the fifth grade. I won't give any homework, because that's not how we do things. Okay, first we'll see how vast your knowledge of a black hole is. Tell me what you know."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure I know where to begin."  
  
"I'll ask you some questions then. What is the singularity of a black hole?"  
  
"Where all matter gets torn apart, atom by atom. All knowledge of the universe breaks down."  
  
"What is the event horizon?"  
  
"This is the point beyond return. If you could look back, you could see future events."  
  
"Are black holes really black?"  
  
"No. They give off slight radiation." Just then, Dib broke through the door.  
  
"What's going on? Dib shouted, "What's happening? What's wrong?"  
  
"Dib, we're okay, relax."  
  
"Then why's the phone saying you're disconnected?"  
  
"Oh... did I do that?" GIR asked.  
  
"Oh... I must have made an idiot of myself! I'm so sorry to scare you!"  
  
"I'm okay Dib. Just sit down. I'll make a pot of coffee for us."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Callista left the room, Zim inquired, "I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to leave."  
  
"So what? I don't want to leave, but how can I even trust you? Give me one good reason."  
  
"I'm Callista's friend."  
  
"Exactly! You could trick her into thinking that I'm really bad and she'll believe you!"  
  
"You two aren't exactly getting along, so do me a favor and sit on opposite sides of the couch."  
  
"So Dib, what've you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, just, um... I don't know..." Dib couldn't really think of much, except for writing in a diary, about the things happening. 'She's one of the most wonderful people I've ever met...'  
  
"How about you Zim?"  
  
"Nothing much," replied Zim, thinking, 'except for training you to be an invader...'  
  
"Anything interesting on your minds?"  
  
"I'd better check on that... what is it again? Oh, yes, coffee. Better check on that."  
  
"I... really like you, Callista," Dib told her.  
  
"Thank you, Dib. I like you too."  
  
'Come on, Dib, say something nice, give a compliment...' Dib's thoughts instructed.  
  
"You're... very... um... pretty," Dib said.  
  
"You're kind of nice yourself."  
  
"Thanks," Dib knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"The coffee's ready!" Zim yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'll get your glass for you. Just stay there, okay?" Dib told Callista.  
  
"I'm fine." Five minutes later, Dib came out with the coffee in both hands.  
  
"Here's yours, and here's mine." They carefully sipped it from their mugs, not wanting to burn their tongues.  
  
"This is good," Dib said, "but it needs sugar."  
  
"You're right. I'll get it."  
  
"Too late, earth scum, I've already gotten it," Zim told them as he scooped up some sugar and put it in the cups.  
  
"Thanks Zim," Callista said thankfully, and Dib said sourly.  
  
"Well, Dib, Thanksgiving is coming up, what are you going to eat?"  
  
"Since dad has to work, we're supposed to go somewhere together, but Gaz is going alone. Can I come here?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be my pleasure."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I had to order take-out last year. And I had to eat it alone."  
  
"That's sad. We won't let you be alone this year, Dib. You're going to have the best Thanksgiving, and I'm going to cook it. I'm pretty good at cooking, but I don't do it too often. It'll be a delicious challenge." For a minute, they just sat there. It was almost 5:00, and Dib said, "I have to go."  
  
"Can't you stay a few more hours?"  
  
"I guess I can. But what are we going to do?"  
  
"We could look at you're magazines, or we could eat dinner, or..."  
  
"Eating dinner sounds nice. Why don't we go to the nearest Yoshinoya restaurant?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm hungry right now. Let's go in an hour."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we just sit down and drink coffee."  
  
"That's a good plan. Oh, and Dib?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have something to tell you," Callista said in a serious voice.  
  
"Yes..." Dib started to get worried.  
  
"'Mysterious Mysteries' is on in a few minutes." Callista said.  
  
"I hope it's a new episode!" They watched 'Mysterious Mysteries'; then they walked to Yoshinoya. They ordered the chicken bowl, and ate slowly, being sure to hear every bit of each others' conversation. When they got home, Callista said, "Thanks for coming to dinner with me."  
  
"Well, thanks for coming to this dimension."  
  
"It's almost 7:00, are you sure you can stay longer?"  
  
"Yeah, dad isn't home until 10:00, so I can be here until 9:30." So Dib stayed until 9:30, playing Yahtzee, Clue, Stratego, and Life. When Dib was playing Life and landed on 'Get Married', he said, "And this little pink peg stands for my wife-to-be, Callista."  
  
Callista blushed at this and said,  
  
"That's very sweet." When 9:30 rolled around, Dib stood and told Callista he had to go. As he said this, Callista rose and Dib kissed her hand. They knew that no force of evil could break them apart. 


	8. Gaz Never Knows

Chapter 8 – Gaz Never Knows  
  
The yellow sun shone bright in the early morning. Callista checked her watch and saw that is was 9:30 p.m. – exactly twelve hours after Dib had kissed her hand. Her life seemed perfect – Two great friends, and, and, and – she didn't know what else made her life so smooth. Perhaps all she needed were some friends. And good ones they were at that. Zim and Dib had gotten up at nine to make her breakfast. They were still struggling with it, too. It was amusing to hear them yelling their heads off about nothing, like how to make pancakes, and what eggs were.  
  
"I tell you, Zim, eggs are from CHICKENS!"  
  
"NO, Earth pest, they're fungi from trees!" Callista chuckled at this. Finally, she came down to give them a hand. They refused, as it was supposed to have been a surprise. She pointed out that, if it was a surprise, what were they doing waking her up before it was ready? She went back to bed and waited. After Zim had gotten used to pancake flipping, Dib walked up to Callista's room in the 'attic' as us humans call it.  
  
"Hi, sorry to wake you up..." Dib apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I was awake already."  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Why is Zim doing so many nice things for me?"  
  
"He's guilty. You see, Zim is the one that the aliens used to bring you to their realm of existence. The letter was so sad that they knew you would do something drastic."  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast." After breakfast, Dib and Callista listened to some Boston music, and at song #3, (It's Easy) Dib mouthed out the words. Callista giggled, for it looked kinda funny to her. They had a blast, mouthing out the words to all kinds of songs.  
  
"You know, I didn't know you liked Boston."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"We'd better make lunch now. What do you want?"  
  
"How about sand wiches."  
  
"Turkey or Chicken?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you'd better decide, before GIR puts poop in it again."  
  
"You decide."  
  
"Now I know why my dad gets so frustrated," Callista mumbled. She made both sand wiches turkey and walked in. After lunch, Dib gave Callista his tape of 'Mysterious Mysteries' and they watched an hour-long episode. By two o'clock, Dib said good-bye.  
  
"Dib, not that I care, but where were you last night and today? You were gone for five hours," Gaz questioned Dib.  
  
"As I said, Gaz, I was living a dream."  
  
"Where were you, DIB?" Gaz asked, more frustrated.  
  
"Well... I don't know if you will believe this..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I met a wonderful girl. Her name is Callista."  
  
"Yeah. Right. And I hate my Gameslave."  
  
"REALLY! And she likes me. Ha! You said I wouldn't date until I was 100 years old, and that no one would like me then."  
  
"Oh, of course! You're really telling me the truth! Of course it wasn't just a dream! Oh, I get it!" Gaz said rather sarcastically. The phone rang. It was Callista.  
  
"Hello? Did Dib get home yet?" Gaz froze.  
  
"Is that for me?" Dib asked.  
  
"I would say that you bribed someone to say that if you had any money or friends," Gaz informed Dib.  
  
"Hello," Dib continued.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Callista. I hope it's not too soon since you left."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"There's something happening tonight. Meet me at Zim's house at 5:00 tonight. Don't be late. A fate beyond my own rests in this."  
  
'Why does she keep saying that?' Dib thought.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How did you read my thoughts across the telephone?"  
  
"You're less than a mile away from me. Beside that, distance doesn't matter. It's all relative, just like size."  
  
"I won't be late."  
  
"I know you won't" Callista hang up the phone then turned to Zim. "Zim, Dib will meet us here at 5:00. He won't be late."  
  
"Good. We will have much work to do before then. Let's get started."  
  
"Zim, it's really an amazing thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're an alien, I know it, and yet I can talk to you casually."  
  
"Perhaps it was the fact you had experience talking to Seralio that made you confident."  
  
"I remember when I was placed in my first intergalactic class. You were there, some other aliens were there, and other kids from Earth were there. I think Dib was there."  
  
"I had an A+ in the invasion class."  
  
"So what? I had an A+ in planetary knowledge, star charting, communication, physics, and mind/dream control. Of those classes, you were in planetary knowledge, star charting, communication, physics, and mind/dream control."  
  
"Well, I had an A in those classes. It's a miracle that a human got into the class in the first place! Did you even make it past the first year?"  
  
"Yes, at an A+ too. Most humans got C's. I'm special."  
  
"What was your extra class, anyway? I had invasion, but you didn't have that. Humans are pesky enough without attempting to invade planets."  
  
"I believe that I had an extra dream class. Good thing they didn't believe in giving homework."  
  
"That's for sure!"  
  
"Memories, memories. Oh how I love memories."  
  
"Yes, they're quite fine to think about."  
  
"Zim, I was wondering something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"Yes. I have better details in my Journal of Events." Zim pulled out the book again. He turned to a page that was marked, once again. Zim read aloud:  
  
"Today is another day at intergalactic school. I still can't believe that I'm not the head of my class. I currently have an A, but that new kid is ahead of me. She's supposed to have a mind power, and the class gawks at her. I think it's amazing that she can do what she does. She comes from a planet that I can't remember its name. I know that their intelligence is very limited, though. I hope to receive tutoring from her sometime. I think that she is very intelligent for her kind and she has an A+ in almost every one of her classes. I want to learn more about her species and her individually. She is unusually quiet; most of the other children from her planet are loud and obnoxious. She holds a secret, and a great one at that. She got certain health tests. As she describes, they found she has a certain connection with her mind that most humans don't. I think that she really was tested on by Seralio (Our teacher) to see if she would survive.  
  
-Invader Zim, signing off.  
  
"Wow. I didn't have that theory."  
  
"Well, I did. But don't take it personally to him. Seralio gave you a mind gift and you should appreciate it."  
  
"I will." When 5:00 rolled around, Dib rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi. What's so important?" Dib closed the door behind him.  
  
"Dib, open the door and let your sister in," Callista instructed.  
  
"What?" Dib asked as he opened the door and Gaz fell in.  
  
"'Tis the time that you should know of our mission."  
  
"What?" Gaz asked.  
  
"There are aliens that are after my mind – the Gauveuntains as they're called. They want my mind, and Dib's too. We need another to keep the group together. The four of us can do much for the universe."  
  
"I do believe you. I don't know how or why, but I believe you."  
  
"Of course. Come along, 'tis near the time that they should see us. 5:05 is the time that the three of us should be united to fight the force that prevents us from peace."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Gaz, Dib, and Zim asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we'll find out in just a minute." Once more, they were enveloped in white light.  
  
"Where are we?" Gaz asked.  
  
"We're in Seralio's ship," Dib informed.  
  
"Serala what?"  
  
"Seralio. An alien on our side," Dib told his younger sister.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing..." said Gaz.  
  
"Well, and hanging around at Zim's house with Callista."  
  
"Ah, you seem to have found the little one," Seralio pointed to Gaz.  
  
"Seralio, before we go any further, do I have The Ability naturally, or did you test me with it?"  
  
"You had it naturally, of course."  
  
"Wait a minute, are you telling me that all of this is REAL? That Dib WAS right about aliens? This isn't happening..."  
  
"Ah, but it is, and you're as much a part of this group as anyone else. You see, they're after Callista's and Dib's minds because of some special gifts they have. The three almost lost their lives for each other. Zim for Callista, Callista for Dib, and Dib for Callista. They have fought well against the Gauveuntains, but not well enough. Now that two of them love each other, they have become stronger and weaker at the same time. You may be the one needed for them to fulfill their destiny. First, are you willing to give your life for any of them?"  
  
"Well, I'd give my life for Dib because he's my brother. Callista because Dib loves her, and – I don't think I'd give my life for Zim."  
  
"Good choice, one who's known as Gaz among her kind. You shall never give up. You, like Callista, are a resistor. You are strengthened in this quality. You will fight tonight!"  
  
"Okay, Gaz, this is weird for you, and I know that, but try to listen. When we are abducted tonight, you must find an inner strength. I could become weak to them, and Dib may too. You must be a combined protector of us. Zim will take care of the actual fighting, though. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." 


	9. Paralyzed

Chapter 9 –Paralyzed  
  
As the four awoke, they found themselves paralyzed with an unknown and awkward fear. Gaz thought, 'What is this? I feel unable to move.'  
  
Dib thought, 'What happened? Is Callista okay? Is anyone alive? I don't want to be alone...'  
  
Callista thought, 'I can feel it. There is fear present. Dib is okay. I must try to send thought waves to Dib.'  
  
Zim thought, 'I hope everyone's all right. I hope I live to see another day...' In fact, everyone was okay. They just didn't know it. Except for Callista. Three of the four could move within a second, and they checked to make sure that each was fine.  
  
"You, you did this!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Yes, we did. Callista will be frozen for a whole day. If you don't surrender, we will kill you all."  
  
"YOU MONSTERS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! SHE'S FROZEN!" Dib yelled in anger and in torment. "I'D RATHER HAVE YOU KILL ME THAN HER!"  
  
"All in good time, Earth dweller. You will have your turn soon enough."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this..." Gaz said.  
  
"Neither do I. I have a proposition for you," Dib told the aliens.  
  
"What could that be?"  
  
"Give Callista back and take me instead!" Dib yelled out, "I believe in ideals of decency and I will live them out at any chance I get! You won't kill her without a fight from me!"  
  
"Shouldn't he save that part for me?" Zim whispered to Gaz.  
  
"No, let's see where this goes," Gaz told him.  
  
"We will accept your offer," the aliens told him. Dib took a look at Callista in the concealment of tree resin – amber. Dib felt that nothing could be taken out of solid rock like that, but knew by science that it was much easier than going to another dimension, and Callista had mastered that.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going in after you," Dib told the frozen Callista as if she could hear him. And she did. Callista may have been frozen, but her mind wasn't. Her thoughts went toward Dib, 'Don't do it, Dib. You have too much a future to give up on... I am a resistor; I can take them... I can free myself... Don't...'  
  
"I have to..." Dib told her. When the Gauveuntains were ready, the matter of Dib was replaced with the matter of Callista, and vise-versa. When the process was complete, Callista stood where Dib had once been.  
  
"No!" Gaz screamed. Zim went over to her and said, "Don't worry, we'll find a way, we'll find a way."  
  
"Dib, you idiot! You can't defend! You can't stave off the force of the amber as long as I can! You'll be a goner!" Callista cried out.  
  
"You will get your turn in time."  
  
"I can hear your thoughts. You don't have to tell me anything that went on while I was under. I can hear your thoughts, you can't block from me."  
  
"I am going to make you pay!" Gaz shouted in fury.  
  
"We are going to get that Earth monkey back even if it means our lives!" Zim told them. He wasn't as upset about Dib being frozen as it was his friend's friend that was frozen.  
  
"Gaz is right! You will pay for that, and not in dollars and cents!"  
  
"Enough talk let's take action!" Zim yelled out, ignoring the useless effect on them from the last time.  
  
"Band together, for all that is right! Band together, for all that is just! Band together, for all that is fair! Band together, for all that we live for! Never again, are we to be foiled! Never again, are we to be in despair! Never again, are we to be looking behind our backs, in fear at every corner! Never again! When? Never again!"  
  
"She's quite a motivational speaker, isn't she?" Gaz pointed out.  
  
"You want to fight? We'll give you a fight! Attack!" the alien in charge called out.  
  
"We are ready to fight for what we believe in! We are ready to stand up for others! We are ready to lose our lives! We are ready for death!"  
  
"As the famous actor SpongeBob said, 'I'm ready!' (SpongeBob is a famous actor in the Zim dimension, not a cartoon character)" Gaz quoted. A fire ball in blue color was headed toward Gaz.  
  
"No!" Zim yelled out.  
  
"It's okay, I'm on it," Gaz said as she dodged it, causing some instruments to break down and a mild explosion. They sent another one, and Zim tore a piece of debris from the explosion and the ball of fire went right back to the machine, causing an explosion of its own. A weapon that looked kind of like a gun fell.  
  
"The transbobidator!" Zim shouted as he got it. "Careful, I've got a transbobidator, and I'm not afraid to use it! I know how to, too!" Zim pointed the thing in between the eyes of one. Instead of firing, he said, "Release the Dib!"  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
"Then face the consequences!"  
  
"Okay, we're releasing him! NOW!" Another of the Gauveuntains hit a button; it was too late. Zim already shot that one with the transbobidator. The button pushed triggered a vacuum that took Gaz, Zim, and Callista into a vacant room. Never had Callista been so disappointed in herself.  
  
"I have failed. I was supposed to... I couldn't... I... I... I'm... sorry..." Callista sobbed.  
  
"You didn't fail. You're doing great. Dib will be fine. You have great mind powers that have helped you survive through a many tragedies. You can survive this one," Zim told Callista.  
  
"Yes, but – hey, wait a minute! Zim, you're the best! Thanks! I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Zim asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm going to save Dib, and I'm going to do it with my mind. Thank you Zim! Thank you Gaz! You have helped me through hard times and it is time that I must go on my own. This is something that I must do alone."  
  
"Callista, you can't do this alone, we have to stay together! Remember the rules. We must stay together at all times."  
  
"You're right Zim. We must go together." Callista pulled out The Cosmic Energy Crystal and the sub-stone. Zim, hold the sub-stone. Gaz, hold this. Callista took out a gray stone and handed it to Gaz. She then clutched The Cosmic Energy Crystal and the stones transformed. Gaz's crystal was amethyst, and Zim's was turquoise. Before Callista appeared another stone – malachite. It was green in color with black swirls.  
  
"Our powers will be confined to these. Zim, your power is the ability to conquer. Gaz, your ability is to be determined. And my power, of course, is of the mind. You three can communicate with these for they are linked with my mind. Good luck." The three of them were in a void of darkness within a minute and they knew they were at the point beyond knowledge. 


	10. The Opening of Vast Darkness

Chapter 10 – The Opening Of Vast Darkness  
  
No one knew what they were getting themselves into when Dib and Zim had met Callista. She herself did not know. They seemed to be nowhere; yet somewhere they had to be. 'Twas a paradox. Callista was there, but still not there. Her true self knew of, yet her apparent self did not know of. She was there, and she was not there. 'Tis too hard to explain, you'll have to find out for yourself. Eventually, Callista saw a vision of Dib, Zim, Gaz, and herself; she knew that the two of them were meant to be in the void of darkness. She wondered where Dib was; then knew. There was a higher wavelength that told her so.  
  
"I cannot be dreaming, yet I wish to be. I hope we can find him."  
  
"Oh, but we have," Zim said, pointing to the right hand side – of what?  
  
"I know what you mean. I see something – a thought."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Gaz asked.  
  
" I will let you know."  
  
"I heard you – in my thoughts. How could that be?"  
  
"There is no word explanation that could in depth explain life."  
  
"Nor can you science," a voice said, one that belonged to none other than – Dib.  
  
"Dib! You're okay!"  
  
"What a stupid question to ask. You know the answer."  
  
"No! You're a projection! Dib would be glad we're okay! Not say STUPID things like that!"  
  
"Oh, but this is Dib."  
  
"NO! NO! It's a lie! Where is Dib?" Callista demanded.  
  
"Right here," Dib's voice said, and it was coming from Dib. It wasn't Dib, though.  
  
"This isn't real! Everything in the universe is a hologram. Even I am. I am not really me. You're a hologram, I'm a hologram, and this whole universe is a hologram! I will not surrender to YOU!"  
  
"I never should have liked you. You can't even trust that I'm really me. I HATE YOU!" Dib yelled out. Just then, Callista's strength broke. She could not resist any longer. She gave in and couldn't remember the fact that this wasn't Dib.  
  
"NO! You don't hate me! You can't! What can I do to make you remember?"  
  
"You have to give up."  
  
"Anything," Callista told him, "anything for you. I will do anything."  
  
"NO!" Zim shouted at his loudest, "You can't do that! You can't give up!"  
  
"This is a dangerous situation," Gaz told Zim, "we are in danger."  
  
"I don't care. Her gift is going to waste. She is losing her life and the ability to do things for herself! Any longer and the Callista we know will be dead."  
  
"KILL ZIM!" screamed Dib, "AND THE ONE YOU CALL GAZ! KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
"Yes..." Callista said, under a trance.  
  
"I have nothing to do but die now. I cannot kill her. She is my friend."  
  
"Well, bring yourself to do something, or we'll die!"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Zim, what's it going to take to get you to save our lives?"  
  
"I have to save her from them. Listen Callista! That's not Dib! That's a projection! Dib loves you! This Dib hates you no matter what you do! I want you to keep your life! Or I must keep it safe for you?"  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort!" Callista yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I will!" Zim told everyone. He jumped past Gaz and grabbed Callista by the collar. "Listen to me," Zim commanded in an angry voice, "you will not give yourself up to these low-lifes that want your mind! You will come back with us and never again believe a word of these Gauveuntain idiots! I will not let you do this to us! Okay, I'll let you go now. I only want you to be okay and live through this."  
  
"You're right! Thank you Zim, I almost lost myself there. Thanks, you saved me."  
  
"Of course. Now let's find Dib." The three walked through corridors of darkness until they found a shadow. The shadow had no face or form – yet it was Dib.  
  
"Dib!"  
  
"How would you know?" Gaz asked.  
  
"I can hear his wavelength, though. It's Dib. I know."  
  
"Callista, thank goodness you're here! I hope you're okay!" Dib walked up to Callista and said, "I'm so glad you're here! Follow me!" Now that he was out in the open, she could see Dib. Tears nearly came to her eyes.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry up Dib! We are stuck here unless you can guide us to the opening of vast darkness."  
  
"Okay. I'll try. For you. I have nothing else to live for. I will lead you."  
  
"First..." Callista handed Dib the green malachite. "It withholds your powers. Keep it for your own strengths."  
  
"I will hold it dearly. It is the one gift left from you."  
  
"I know you will be wise." Dib lead the three down the void of dark interior. Finally, they found themselves in a glowing white room. Dib thought about what had just happened. They almost gave in. Suddenly, a wave of depression swept Dib, making him fall to the floor, gagging as if someone were choking him. The same thing happened to Callista. They both felt a pain worse than getting punched in the stomach, worse than anything they had ever felt before. They truly felt as if they were going to die from the agony.  
  
"I... can't... take... it..." Dib told Callista.  
  
"This... is... too... bad... to... resist," Callista said, "can't... give... up... now..."  
  
"I... will... always..." Dib didn't finish. The pains didn't jolt him as before, but seemed more subtle. But they weren't. Dib's eyes closed; he said, "Good...bye..."  
  
"NO!" Callista got up immediately. She didn't care what was happening. Only who was responsible for this act of murder. "I don't like what I see. Dib IS alive. Don't take him again!" Without thinking, she fled the room. Not knowing where she was going, one thought occupied her mind:  
  
'This isn't real. Dib's alive. Dib's alive. Dib's alive. This can't be happening! This ISN'T happening!'  
  
She turned every corner, hoping to see something that could save Dib. Callista ran so fast she was a blur. Corridor after corridor, she continued. She ran over to the side of the ship and saw Seralio's ship. She contacted him with her mind. In an instant, she was beamed aboard.  
  
"I'm surprised that you gave up on your friends. Especially the one you call Dib."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You love Dib. Am I right?"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Then why leave him in his hour of need?"  
  
"He's alive?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Take me to him!"  
  
"It might be too late. I can do it for you anyways though."  
  
"Thank you! I'll never forgive myself if he dies."  
  
"I know you won't." At that, Seralio beamed her aboard the ship. Callista ran to Dib, who didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
"Dib, wake up! For the love of all that is good, for us, wake up! I need you to wake up! I love you! I'll never give up! Don't go! It's not your time! I know! You have a future! A future career, a future life, a future... with me... Dib, don't give up! I won't let you die!" There was no response. Only a silence. A silence of death. 


	11. A World Awaits Us

Chapter 11 – A World Awaits Us  
  
"Tha –that was incredible! How did you do that?" the familiar voice of Zim hovered as Callista regained consciousness.  
  
"Thank you," Dib said gratefully, "Thank you. You saved my life."  
  
"I did what?" Callista asked.  
  
"You saved me. You really love me." As Dib said this, his heart soared and sang.  
  
"What happened?" Callista asked, left in the dark.  
  
"You see, when you gave The Cosmic Energy Crystal to me..."  
  
"...I died... but it wasn't really me. The real me, my sub conscious, gave you life. I was just so scared, I..."  
  
"...ran away," Dib finished, "I know. I did the same thing too."  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Zim asked.  
  
"Not where, Zim, when."  
  
"Okay then, when are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dib, stay there. Zim, check out the perimeter of the area. Gaz, go with Zim. I'll stay with Dib. Are you okay, Dib?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's kind of hard to move though. It feels like I'm in between time and space."  
  
"That's it! We're in between space/time! Not where we are, not when we are, but where/when we are! Thanks Dib! I am really amazed at you! I wonder what you think during all these times. There is no way of knowing, though, that is your secret. There is one thought of mine I share openly though – I'll never give up on you. No matter how sick you are, no matter how contagious the disease, I'll stand by you."  
  
"Same with me. When we get back, how about watching 'Mysterious Mysteries' at my house. I'll get the pop corn ready!"  
  
"Dib, remember how I told you I'd have to leave sometime?"  
  
"Yeah," Dib said, rather glum.  
  
"I can wait. I don't want to say good-bye."  
  
"No. Go back home. I want you to do what's best for your family. Not for me. I love you, and that's why I want to do what's best for you. As soon as we've said good-bye, I want you to go home."  
  
"I don't think I can do that."  
  
"Yes you can. This will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I want you to go. You can't be in love with me. We'll always..."  
  
"...exist in other dimensions... I know, but-"  
  
"You have to. If you love me, you will. I know you can."  
  
"I will... but after we find our way home."  
  
"I found a portal to home!" Zim yelled out."  
  
"Let's go, Dib. A world awaits us." They jumped through a portal and found themselves outside of Zim's house.  
  
"Come on, Dib. We have to get home," Gaz informed Dib.  
  
"I'll catch up. I have to say... good-bye. I may never see you again, but I know we'll always be in each other's hearts. Forever. I will miss you every day of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year – I'm going to miss you more than I miss, um... gee, it's hard to make a comparison..."  
  
"That's okay, Dib. I understand. I will miss you too."  
  
"Remember me when kids pick on you!" they called to each other. At the same time they thought, 'I may never see him/her again...' Callista diminished into the sky as her matter was being transported to her own reality. Dib stood there a second and then started begging and pleading for her to come back, and then heard a voice in his head:  
  
'You can hear me in your thoughts and soul; I will never be gone from you. I hope I will live on in your heart, as a fate beyond my own rests in the balance'  
  
When Callista arrived home, she found that time had seemed to stop during her journey, and saw the note she had left her parents. Would anyone believe her? She walked to the note that it felt as if she'd written it weeks ago and crumpled it up. Nah, why not just write a story? 


End file.
